Remember Me, Roxas
by Leopardheart-Naux-Kadaj
Summary: Axel's alluring, pained jade-colored eyes burned with a need, something stronger than any form of desire, fiercer than any proportion of want.


Remember Me~

A/N: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the almighty Square Enix and Disney do. So the characters Axel and Roxas are not mine. I do however, stake claim to the plot. Enjoy, or don't, your choice. Happy (belated) Akuroku day! I didn't have wifi in time to put this up as an Akuroku day present to but hey, I tried.

Warning!: BL/shonen-ai whatever you wanna call it

Rated: T

Summary: Axel's alluring, pained jade eyes burned with a _need, _something stronger than any form of desire, something fiercer than any proportion of want_._

...&...&

_It's not remembering the good times that hurts me  
>No, the real heart-breaking part is that while<br>All our good times mean everything to me  
>They mean absolutely nothing to you<em>

...&...&

Roxas was relaxed, simply slouching on the couch at the Usual Spot in the back alley of Twilight Town as he awaited the return of his friends. He was getting restless though, as they took longer than normal for them to return. It could be the last dosage of over-the-summer homework that Roxas already had done, but still, Roxas wasn't fond of being alone and bored. As he paced slightly in front of the couch, a black shadowy tendril caught his attention. He paused, turned and looked toward where he thought the shadow had erupted from. His sapphire blue eyes did not however, see anything ordinary. Oh no, normal was out of the question for now. Instead, they drifted upon a portal of some sort, a corridor of darkness opening and swirling and someone walking out of it. And the person to exit this portal, was not of the normal either, which intruiged Roxas, making him feel a twinge of curiousity for the stranger.

A tall, lithe ginger male with gravity-defying spiky hair stepped out of the portal, waving it closed with a lazy leather-gloved hand, glancing at it over his shoulder. When his gaze averted to Roxas, Roxas was sure he'd never seen eyes like his before, because he knew he'd recognize such alluring, toxic green eyes, with these purple reverse tear drops beneathe them. He could only stand and stare, wondering what about this stranger made him act this way. The young leather-cloaked man was, in a word, hot. Not that he'd say that out loud, especially not to a stranger.

"Roxas!" the ginger called out to him, before walking toward him, an easy grin on his lips.

His effeminate hips swayed over so slightly with his relaxed, loping walk. His jade-colored eyes were warm and affectionate as they gazed at him, making Roxas feel slightly uncomfortable with a flutter behind his navel.

"Oh, Roxas, you've got to remember me, buddy," the ginger prompted, his full lips now sliding into a hopeful smile.

Roxas was sure that he would remember that silky voice if he had heard it before, especially the way the tall, cloaked man said his name. Something stirred within him, but he could not honestly say he remember this newcomer. Roxas shook his ruffled blonde head to say, _No, sorry, I have no idea who you are._

The bright green-eyed stranger sighed. "Roxas, come on, it's me. You know, Axel? Your best friend? The Flurry of Dancing Flames?"

That name, _Axel_, made that something within him twinge and stir again, but still, no recognition to the newcomer. Roxas should've felt extremely uncomfortable, what with this stranger now only a foot or two away claiming to know him, hell, claiming to be his best friend. But, no, he didn't. Roxas couldn't feel anything at all of that sort, because he felt strangely relaxed so close to him.

_Stop it, this is unnatural, _Roxas told himself, forcing down the.. the _tug_ he felt toward this stranger, Axel. Roxas took a step back, a small step away toward the couch, and a seemingly large distance away from Axel, a chasm between the two of them.

Axel closed his toxic, green eyes, his expression much more downcast than when he arrived. Roxas felt incredibly guilty for not remembering whatever it was he supposed to know, for not knowing what exactly he was supposed to feel for this stranger called Axel although it was not truly his fault. He regretted taking that seemingly insignificant step back, for the emotional meaning it carried to the tall, lithe ginger. Roxas took two steps forward as if to make up for it, make up for his mistakes of not knowing.

"It shouldn't hurt like this... Being a Nobody and all," Axel whispered softly, his leather-gloved hands clenching into tight fists at his sides. "This should be impossible..."

Roxas flinched, as if Axel's pain was palpable for him, tainting the air between them with it's sharp existence. "I'm sorry, Axel..."

Axel's eyes suddenly snapped open, locking onto Roxas's sapphire ones immediately. They burned with an intensity he'd never seen, a fiery emotion burning in those green irises. Roxas could recognize that passion in Axel's eyes even though he'd never seen it before, even though he had never felt it for anyone in his life. Axel's alluring, pained jade-colored eyes burned with a _need, _something stronger than any amount of desire, more fierce than any proportion of want_._

Axel's hands were suddenly on him, grabbing his arms and pulling Roxas close to him, nearly lifting him off the ground. Axel's face was inches from his, their noses centimeters apart. His fingers dug into Roxas just where his white jacket sleeves stopped, most likely going to leave a series of bruises later.

"Don't you apologize to me, Roxas. Don't say you're sorry, as if it really matters to you whether I'm hurt or not. You have _no idea _how _hard_ it is, seeing you with **them**, so carefree and happy and not even _wondering about me_ when all _I _can think of is _you_," Axel told him fiercely, his voice raw, low and nearly a growl. "Unfair, isn't it? That I should have to miss you and you can't remember a damn thing."

Roxas's breathing came quick and shallow, although he wasn't scared. He felt guilty, apologetic and strangely, something else he couldn't put a finger on. "I'm-I'm sorry, Axel, I wish I cou-"

"Stop it! Stop saying you're sorry," Axel's voice lost it's growl; he sounded much calmer, more soothing in a tender whisper. Roxas's breathing returned to normal as Axel embraced him closely, and Roxas instinctively buried his face in Axel's chest. "It's okay... I'm going to make you remember."

Roxas didn't understand. How could you make someone remember something, someone when they obviously had no freaking clue what you were on about? Roxas sensed that that statement could almost be taken as a threat as well.

Roxas didn't have much time to think on it, though, because suddenly his head was being tilted up toward Axel and Axel's lips were crushing his, capturing them in a passionate kiss. Roxas gasped in shock but despite himself, he did not pull away. Instead, he actually kissed Axel back, his lips moving just as passionately by some internal notion he had no control over. That something from before stirred again, violently, and he let Axel dominate their kiss, thrusting his tongue into the younger boy's mouth. Roxas realized he wanted that action more than he should.

-_Axel's tongue danced along his_-_Axel's hands weaving their way through Roxas's hair, making him moan softly-_

Roxas couldn't identify where that flash of... of memory came from. It felt just as real as the kiss he was currently partaking in, but yet how could it be real, when he didn't know this stranger? Roxas didn't care, this kiss with Axel now was too overwhelming to think around anyway.

Roxas cried out softly in surprise as Axel broke their kiss to push Roxas onto the couch, pinning him against the back cushions and straddling his lap.

-_Axel pinned him against his bed, cupping his face with one hand and the other hand on his hip-Axel kissing his neck softly, biting gently, whispering sweet nothings into his ear-_

Roxas could feel Axel's soft lips gently kissing up his neck now, his movements in deep contrast to the forceful, passionate ones from before. Axel stopped after a moment, and simply nuzzled Roxas's neck like they were long-lost lovers. Long-lost lovers...

That something that stirred did more than stir this time as Axel's lips found his again, locking him in another cinnamon-tasting kiss. This time Axel's kiss was not too passionate but rather desperate, needy. Roxas felt like he really did know Axel right in that moment, as if everything he had always known deep-down but had ultimately forgotten floated back to the surface. Axel's mouth moved quickly against his, and one hand absently reached up, tangling itself in the blonde's spikes to tug on it when he wanted to. Roxas fed his hunger with a soft moan and kissed back enthusiastically. Roxas knew this feeling, this wonderful uprising of emotion when he kissed the tall pyrotechnic ginger and he embraced it. Slowly, their kiss lost it's ferverence, and became soft, sweet and, well, loving.

"Roxas, please... Tell me you remember me, Roxas," Axel pleaded, his breath ghosting over Roxas's lips.

Roxas's deep sapphire eyes met Axel's unnaturally, but beautifully bright green eyes and honestly, he didn't know what to say to him. He wanted to lie, just to satisfy the ginger, and tell him he remembered him and it was going to be okay. He wanted to also tell the truth. Roxas wanted tell him he remembered only bits and pieces, and that might be only planted into him by Axel's suggestive movements.

"Axel... I'm sorry but I... don't..." Roxas murmured quietly.

Roxas expected Axel to be furious, angry that Roxas led him on with that kiss, pissed off that Roxas had wasted his time. But Axel was not that at all; instead his alluring eyes darkened sadly and nodded, as if knowing all along that his plan might not work in the end.

"That's okay... I'm sorry I came here... I should've known you wouldn't..." Axel trailed as he stood up and prepared to leave. He summoned a dark portal like the one he'd used to get here to Roxas. "Take care, Roxas. See you in the next life. Maybe then, you'll remember me."

Axel was smiling, but Roxas could feel that Axel was truly pained by Roxas's lack of memories. Then again, maybe Axel was being optomistic, and was looking forward to the next life, the one he would have with Roxas.

"Yeah... okay. You too," Roxas answered awkwardly.

Axel waved to him and then exited through the dark corridor, walking in and out of Roxas's life in an instant. But despite the lack of time passing, there was no way in hell Roxas was going to forget Axel this time, or his kisses and what they did to the young blonde boy.

Not that Roxas had forgotten Axel anyway. "I'm sorry, Axel... It's not that I forgot... It just hurt too much to remember it all... It's not that you mean nothing... It's that you mean everything... I'm sorry..."

Roxas closed his eyes to remember it all again, because that was all he and Axel had left. Memories. Seperate story lines that intertwined over and over again, the endings remaining the same as they always would-Roxas and Axel never truly being able to be together, because of what they were. Maybe their stories would cross again with a new outcome that sprouted new memories with better, brighter prospects in the next life. That's what they both wanted to believe, and yet knew couldn't happen. Their relationship came from the ashes of nothingness, and that's where it would stay-only being able to arise out of spite of their surroundings.

"Yo, Roxas, what happened to you, man?" Hayner was asking him now, breaking him from his reverie. When had they shown up?

"N-nothing," he answered, opening his eyes. Internally, he thought, _You wouldn't believe me if I told you..._

Hayner scrutinized him before shrugging. "If you say so..."

Roxas looked up toward the clear blue sky. _"Forgive me, Axel, but we'll meet again in the next life. I promise." _


End file.
